Inori no Asa
by Shamanic Nuriko
Summary: A Sora series, where Sora must save her love...[Warning: A Sorato]
1. Inori no Asa; part 1

Inori no Asa 

Part 1 

by Shamanic Nuriko 

* * *

Sora sighed as she sat down under the blossoming tree. She had been gone for a while. For now, the Digiworld was her place of shelter for now. The grass was her bed, trees as a roof, and the sun, moon, and stars as her light. Her only companion was a child-sized bird with fluffy, pink and purple feathers. The bird chirped, trying to make a merry conversation, but Sora couldn't bring herself to listen. 

"Sora, don't you think it's a great day today? The Parrotmon are chirping, the Floramon are making this forest look more colorful, it's all and all great, don't you think?" Biyomon wanted a minute. "Sora, are you listening? Hey Sora!" 

Sora snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Biyomon, what's wrong?" Sora asked. Biyomon sighed and flapped her wings, frustrated. 

"Sora, you seem so spaced out! I'm surprised you haven't tripped or hit a tree!" Biyomon exclaimed. She giggled but stop to see her joking did not cheer up her partner. "Hey, Sora, what are you thinking?" She finally questioned, beginning to worry about her best friend. 

Sora smiled at the bird. "It's nothing," she lied. She saw Biyomon get up and begin to pick some berries. Sora sighed and closed her eyes. It all begin with that one incident. She should have done something, but she regretted doing nothing. She thought back to a day ago... 

* * *

"Are we almost done yet?" Mimi whined, stretching her arms forward. It must have been over 90 degrees in the Digiworld, and Mimi's feet felt as if they were on fire. Worst of all, she was beginning to sweat, and no pond was around in sight. 

"I have to agree with Mimi," Palmon coughed out. "My roots are drying out. It doesn't suit me at all," she said, almost acting like Mimi's little sister. "This won't be good if we keep on going." 

"Palmon has a point," Tentomon said. Everyone turned to look at the bug. 

"Tentomon, you mean Palmon won't look good soon with this heat?" Tai asked. 

"No," Izzy defended. "What Tentomon means is that if we keep going, there is a possibility that danger will come, and if it does, our Digimon would be weak from no water and no strength and we'd lose." Everyone couldn't help but wonder how Izzy could still sound like a computer without overheating. Still, no one could argue with is logic and reasoning, except for one. 

"Still, if we keep going, we might find some water. So I say let's go!" Tai shouted and began to run. Everyone sighed and watch Agumon follow, as a puppy would do for his master. 

"Tai, wait for me" he yelled and followed. The others stayed behind, too tired to move, and so hot, they would go mad. Soon, they heard shouts and calls of glee. They ran, despite the heat, towards the voice and found Tai and Agumon dancing. 

"Tai what's with the dancing..." Matt began to ask, but looked ahead and saw a house. "Not again Tai. Remember what happened after the first time we went to a house in this place?" He asked, trying to bring some nostalgia back to the crazy haired leader. 

"I do too remember!" He protested as a child would, "But Osharemon said we could stay, and there is a lot of food, soft beds, and a pool!" 

"A pool?!" Mimi asked, running to Tai and grabbing his shirt collar. "Lead me to it if you don't want a bad haircut!" she screamed and took out a pair of scissors from her purse. 

Mimi let go of Tai as he lead them into the house. Inside, cinnamon filled the air, pictures of beautiful fields and horses. It seemed like something from a fantasy, but it was all real. 

"Wow, this place reminds me a bit of my grandmother's house," Joe said, but sniffed the air more. "Still, it needs some smell of soup to really remind me of her house. I remember her making cookies, three types actually," Joe trailed off. 

"Lemme guess, one batch would be chocolate chip with walnuts, one batch chocolate chip, and the other batch sugar cookies? And would that be true because you feared of getting an allergic reaction from the nuts or sometimes from the chocolate?" Gomamon joked. He started to laugh hard, but Joe looked surprised. 

"Yea, how'd you know?" He asked. Gomamon stopped laughing and stared out his partner. 

"...what...?" 

A pony came to the children, her skin was as white as a cloud, and her hair seemed to be in the pattern of a jaguar. She wore tall socks around her legs in the same jaguar pattern and a dress to match. She smiled, her eyes, a golden red, and that of a tiger, and the horn on her head, sharp enough to kill if she wanted to. "Welcome, children destined to help the digital world. I am Osharemon," she bowed, presenting herself as a polite and poised Digimon. 

"Nice to meet you," Sora presented, bowing too. Osharemon looked at Sora for a moment, and then returned her sight to the others. 

"As I promised your loud mouthed friend," which resulted from a scatter of giggles and chuckles to a loud shrill of questions. Soon the shrill hushed and the pony Digimon continued, "I shall grant you some time in staying in my home. You may eat when you like, swim, or sleep. You may stay as long as you like, the longer the better," she smirked and left. 

Matt felt something from that Digimon. He especially didn't like the way Osharemon looked at Sora for that time. He knew something bad was going to happen, but hopefully not for a while. 

"Matt?" Tk's soft voice waved Matt from his thoughts. "Can we go to the pool now?" TK's innocence and blue eyes made it hard for someone to say no. Matt nodded as they went off... 

* * *

Sora then began to cry. "It's all my fault," she sobbed. Biyomon dropped the berries she had taken and ran to Sora. She then hugged her friend. 

"It's alright Sora, don't worry," Biyomon consoled. Her friend had a lot of blame inside of her. She needed to be away from the others, she needed to do this herself... 

* * *

Hi! Nuriko here! I hope you liked this first part. This is for my friend, Sora-chan and I hope she likes it, but we'll see soon in the reviews. ^_^ Anyway, no flames or saying it sucks, and no hate letters cuz I ended with a cliffhanger. This was also for Sora-chan, just to make her insane. ^.~* I hope you all liked it! Ja! 

Nuriko 


	2. Inori no Asa; Part 2

Inori no Asa 

Part 2 

by Shamanic Nuriko 

* * *

Sora glanced around at the lake. Thought of reason crossed her mind. What was the depth of the lake, would it be better to swim across, or try to make Biyomon digivolve and then fly across. She then remember she could swim across. Sora began to take off her shoes. 

"Sora, what are you doing?" Biyomon asked like a curious child. Sora then began to take off her pants and shirt and underneath it all was a red bathing suit with yellow spots on it. 

"I'm going to swim across. I remembered I had my bathing suit the same day I traveled into the Digiworld. We were supposed to go swimming, but we didn't expect snow," Sora laughed. Biyomon just kept a blank expression on her face. Biyomon, can you carry my stuff across the lake?" 

"Sure! Happy to do it!" Biyomon exclaimed and picked up the clothes with her talons. Biyomon then flew into the air, gaining a good altitude. 

Sora stretched as she would before soccer practice. She didn't need a cramp or anything in the water, especially since it would be a bit difficult for Biyomon to get her since Biyomon can't swim. It might even be worse for Birdamon. Sora then dove into the water and then resurfaced. 

"Hey Sora, looking good! You swim as good as those little fish that help Gomamon," Biyomon commented. Sora stopped and looked up. She then smirked. 

"What are those little fish called anyway?" 

"Um...little, colorful fishmon?" The bird answered. She laughed out and flew some more. 

Sora laughed more. It was fun to see Biyomon squirm at that answer. Sora then laid back on the water and looked up at the blue sky, with marshmallow clouds. She closed her eyes and went back to her thoughts... 

* * *

"Hey Sora, think fast!" a high pitched voice shouted and as Sora looked back, water came in contact with her face. 

Sora coughed out some water and turned to Mimi. "Mimi!" Sora spat, "What was that for?" 

"You looked too serious, now, lemme see your hat," Mimi smiled. Sora thought for a minute, and knew if she gave the hat, it would return filled with water and poured over her head. 

"Hmm...No!" Sora joked and splashed Mimi. The two continued with the splash fight until they were two splashes topped them. After clearing the water from their faces, they saw it was Tk, looking cute in an innertube, and Matt, right beside his little brother. Sora blushed, and Mimi took note of that. 

Later, as everyone settled into bed, Sora had the strangest feeling inside of her. She felt weird ever since seeing Matt, and she had no idea what it was. It must have been something she ate, she figured and closed her eyes. Nothing bad could happen now, right? 

Sure enough, Sora herd hooves coming close to the group. Was it Osharemon? She sat up and saw everyone else had a concerned look on their face. "What's wrong?" 

"Didn't you hear something clomping?" Joe asked. Sora nodded and she knew it wasn't a figment of her mind. The door burst open and there stood Osharemon, looking different now. Her hair and tail was now red, and she wore leather socks around her hooves and a red leather dress. Her eyes were still golden red. 

"Osharemon, what's wrong?" Tai asked. She turned to them all and cackled. 

"Foolish humans, after what went wrong the first time, you still trust others! Ha!" She cackled, and with her powers, entrapped the digidestined and their digimon with energy bands. She then sent everyone except Matt and Gabumon. "Oh Keeper of the Crest of Love, if you want him back, you'll have to fight me!" She then formed a small path out of the house and with telekinesis, carried Matt and Gabumon out, their cries only in vain. 

"...Why...me...?" Sora squeaked out. Everyone turned to her, their eyes holding pity and sorrow. 

"Sora?" 

"I don't need your pity or anything!" She shouted. The bands wore off, and everyone was then unhooked. Sora dusted herself off and went towards the door with Biyomon. Mimi followed. 

"Mimi! I don't want anyone to come with me. I want...need to do this alone," She confessed, tears threatening to break free from their prison, and a sob building in her throat. 

"Alright, I won't go. Geez, now I'm the only girl here, this stinks!" Mimi complained. "At least bring me back a gift, a nice pink flower!" she giggled. Sora sighed, knowing that was to be expected, especially if the flower had to be pink. "And tell your boyfriend I said hi!" 

"He is not my boyfriend!" Sora stuttered, wondering what made Mimi think that. Mimi just laughed as two digimon and a girl looked at her. 

"Please," she scoffed. "You blush when he is talking to you, you seem more relaxed, and if you love yourself, the love will create friendship!" This sounded very wise, coming from Mimi. Sora absorbed the information and realized it was true. She did love Matt. "Now, get going. Bring me back a gift, and say hi to your boyfriend!" 

"Mimi!" 

"Just get going! Now, if he does confess that he likes you, tell me. The day he admits, I'll dye my hair pink!" Mimi laughed. Sora began to run with Biyomon, laughing and waving good-bye. Mimi and Palmon waved good-bye too. It would take Sora a while, but she was determined to find him, no matter what. 

* * *

Sora made it to the end, with Biyomon waiting. 

"Sora, you had me worried! Any longer and I would have gone out and searched for you," Biyomon said in a mother-like tone. Sora laughed, knowing she would do that to Biyomon sometime soon and got dressed. "So where to now?" 

"Well, it's almost dark, so lets eat and then get some sleep," Sora offered. She and her partner gather berries and ate, and then began to sleep. Biyomon slept peacefully, as Sora tossed and turned. 

Inside her dreams, she was in a bright white place. She was still dressed in her normal attire, but she felt another presence in the area. Suddenly, a white pony trotted to her. She had blue and green hair, her eyes purple and he had angelic wings and a horn. She wore a glittering yellow dress. Was this Osharemon? She looked different, but her looks did change often. Was she going to die, or was this an omen? 

She needed someone, but no one was around. She couldn't talk or run. Is this it? she thought, am I going to die? Biyomon, Matt, someone help! 

* * *

There! Another cliffhanger from Nuriko! ^^ Anyway, as you can tell, this is turning into a Yamora, since a few of my friends wanted it that way (If it was me, it'd be a Taiora. ^^) but don't worry, more action will happen in the third chapter now that everyone knows what happened. And remember, no flames or bad comments, especially from IndianBabeIII/Sora-chan since this fic is a request from her ^.^*. 


	3. Inori no Asa; Part 3

Inori no Asa 

Part 3 

By Shamanic Nuriko 

* * *

The Digimon stood in front of Sora, its name a mystery, its beauty in radience, and the air filled with a trusting nature. The unicorn bowed down. 

"My name is Dasaimon. I do not come to harm you, Mistress of Love. I only come to apolgize to you," she spoke softly, her voice full of regret. Sora was a bt confused. Apolgize? But this Digimon has not done a thing to her. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, trying to find the root of her apology. Dasaimon got up and nodded. The unicorn digimon knew the story would either hurt or fill the red head with sympathy. She did not need sympathy, but hopefully a way to deal with the problem. 

"Aye, my older sister, Osharemon, is not evil. Please, believe me. She was once a kind digimon, so gentle it surpassed her other features. It made me proud to even have a sister like her, always defending, believing in the good of others, and sacrificing her happiness. My older sister never wanted any fighting, but only peace and happiness," she stopped, pushing back the memories of her sister. She hated to think her sister, once so kind, but now a beast, looking as to be related to Ogremon. 

"My sister, one day, caught a terrible virus. She was sick for many suns and many moons. I resolved to help her, but before I could even leave...she was dead!" she sobbed. "My only sister, dead! I couldn't believe it...but I believe something has possessed her body...no, I don't believe, I know it. 

"Mistress of Love, I beg of you to help bring my sister to peace. She has a lair in the clouds, where no one can see it. She has Matt, Gabumon, and myself held captive. Please, save us all soon, and I shall be forever grateful," she spoke. Dasaimon then flapped her angelic wings, disappearing in a flurry of feathers, and leaving Sora all alone. 

* * *

Sora awoke up to an abrupt start. She remembered...the dream...Dasaimon...and the feeling of involentairy pity. "How terrible..." 

Sora looked up in the sky. The sun would be warm today, she could feel it in her young bones. The air was fresh, and dew sparkled off the different varieties of flowers and leaves. Suddenly, a small flash appeared. Sora's eyes widdened and she then knew. 

"That's it! That's where Matt and Gabumon are! Biyomon, digivolve!" Sora shouted. Sora knew the only way to get there was to fly. She was lucky to have Biyomon, the digimon that could fly. If she had Palmon, she might have chance for her digivoling to Lilymon and flying, or Tentomon, Patamon, or even Agumon, but with Gomamon or Gabumon, she would have been in a pinch. 

Biyomon started to glow red, and made her usual speech, "Biyomon, digivolve to...Birdamon!" she shrieked. Biyomon, the cute pink bird with purple tips was now a red bird. Her wings looked something close to a comet's tail. The bird looked at Sora with its eyes, now a red color and with her glance, informed the digidestined to jump on her back and hurry towards her fate. Sora jumped on Birdamon's back and pointed at the cloud. Birdamon took flight, her wings in radience and flying at ease. 

They arrived at the cloud and gasped at what they say. The castle they viewed was the color of a storm cloud, black and gray, oozing with a depressing tone and a dismal and morbid mood. Cold shivers went up and down Sora's back while she decided to come closer or wait. She couldn't let her fears hold her down, and Dasaimon was counting her, and then there was Matt. How could she let her love just sit in a dismal place. She promised herself she would save hm, and she had to go through it. 

"Sora, are you okay? You must have went through some other clouds," Birdamon chuckled, laughing at her joke. 

Sora snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry, what did you say before?" 

"I asked if you were ready. I'm ready when you are!" 

"Alright, let's go in." 

Birdamon flew down and as Sora got off her back, she changed back to Biyomon. The two opened the the door, entering the darkness that was their future. Fate guided them, and they had to accept it. They left behind the beautiful, pale colored past. 

* * *

Hi! Nuriko here! Yes, another cliffhanger, but I am going to finish it next chapter, and a cute lil epilouge after that. =) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and as I always say, no flames or saying this sucks. Send that to Sora, or IndianBabeIII ^^ Anyway, sorry if this chapter is bad, I'm sick, so my mind might be blank. Anyway, the next chapter shall come soon! Ja! 


	4. Inori no Asa; Part 4

Inori no Asa; Part 4 

By Shamanic Nuriko 

* * *

Darkness...Evil...Pain...Death...All these words came to Sora's mind when she saw the inside of the castle. Birdamon became Biyomon once more, staying at Sora's side as a faithful dog would stay at his master's side. 

"Sora...do you think we'll find something here?" Biyomon asked, her voice a bit higher than usual. It was filled with fear. The cobwebs and misty scent left monsters to dance in her imagination. Mustering up any courage she had, Biyomon left Sora's side to check the different doors, only to find closets filled with different clothes. 

"I think so...A little pony told me," Sora joked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't help, only letting a small smile from her pink friend. Sora searched through different doors, finding clothes and more clothes. Gee, Mimi would love this place, she thought, getting discouraged after each creak of the opening. 

Biyomon came to the last door on her side, and opened it. More clothes. Biyomon sighed, failing to do her part. She went to go tell Sora that nothing was found, and nothing was gained. Suddenly, a tile gave out and the bird-like Digimon fell towards the modern-dressed Digimon. 

* * *

"Biyomon?" Sora called out, after not getting responses from her friend. She became scared. Did she leave? Is she hurt? Sora ran to where Biyomon was and saw nothing. Sora gained more fear. What could have happened? Why did Osharemon hate her, and only her? Was it just something stupid? Sora kept walking involuntary, her thoughts still racing in her head. 

The red haired digidestined fell down, as her partner did, and landed. She sat up, her muscles ached, but she couldn't let that get the best of her. Her eyes widened as she saw a horrible sight; Biyomon, an unconscious Matt, and an unconscious Gabumon were tied up, Dasaimon seemed to be in a trance, bowing to her sister whom sat on a large, fluffed pillow, her expression was vicious and sadistic. Matt and Gabumon looked like they were whipped, and she could tell they were. 

Matt began to awake, and he looked towards Sora. His eyes looked hurt, but filled with some strength. These eyes made Sora's eyes water. "Sora..." he whispered, his voice cracking. "...good to see you again," he smiled. Sora couldn't stand it anymore and stood up. 

"Osharemon, why did you do this?" Sora yelled, her voice demanding for an answer. Osharemon just snickered, and stood up, walking towards the Mistress of Love. 

"Why its simple my dear...its because I saw how you got along with everyone else, caring for them as if they were your own siblings, or kids, so I just needed to see you in pain. I cared once as well, but all it got me was dead, and you being happy made me sick! Now, it's time to see the real fun! Swirling Stars!" Osharemon called out, as stars attacked Sora. 

She was hit everytime, her clothing being torn. Osharemon repeated the phrase and Sora was hit again, cuts and bruises forming on her body. Matt stared at the sight, shock taking over. Biyomon just turned away, unable to watch her best friend being tormented. 

Osharemon finally stopped, her energy running out, and her curiosity reaching its peak. "Why...why didn't you dodge the attacks or something?" Osharemon asked, fear beginning to appear in her voice. 

"I didn't dodge because...I don't have a reason to dodge. I know someone is making you do this, and you need to realize it," Sora cried out. Osharemon took a step back, and her expression changed. 

...From sadistic to caring... 

Suddenly, Osharemon looked caring. Dasaimon came out from her trance. "Sister!" She shouted. She was crying, happy for the arrival of her lost sibling. 

"Sora...thank you...Devimon did this to me...but this curse still haunts me..." She began, suddenly slumping down in pain. Dasaimon came to her aid, but it was in vain. "Sora...please...kill me...it's the only way to free me," she sobbed. 

Sora looked down. In her heart of hearts, she knew it was true. Sora gathered her courage and called out," Biyomon! Digivolve!" 

Biyomon started to glow red. She felt strange. This wasn't a normal digivolution, and she could feel the chains breaking free from her. "Biyomon, Warp-Digivolve to...Phoenixmon!" Phoenixmon was a beautiful digimon. Her wings were like embers of fire, her tail feathers like rays from the sun, and her eyes were orbs of rubies. The phoenix looked at Osharemon, the orbs glowing with pity. "Osharemon...forgive me..." 

"Don't worry Phoenixmon, this is my decision," Osharemon deciding and stood, accepting her destiny. Matt was speechless, as Gabumon still did not regain consciousness. 

Phoenixmon flapped her wings and rose to the sky. Her radiance surpassed her, and everyone was too amazed to even remember she was about to attack. She flapped her wings harder, creating a whirlpool of wind. Glittering stars were brought up in this twister as it grew bigger and faster. Then, Phoenixmon clapped her wings together and shouted, "Star Wind!" 

The attack hit Osharemon dead on. Soon, the winds died down, and Osharemon was kneeling down, as if she were praying. Phoenixmon went back to her original form, Biyomon, and Dasaimon ran to her sister. 

"Sis, are you okay? Sister?" The younger one asked. Osharemon looked at her sibling and smiled. In a while, this was the first time Dasaimon saw happiness in her sister's face. 

"Don't worry about me. This is what I deserved. I'll be coming back. Just check the nursery, since I will be there soon. Then you'll be the older sister, right?" Osharemon comforted, making her sister giggle a bit. She then started to disappear. As she did, the chains and shackles her prisoners wore were gone. "I guess this is see ya soon, sister." She then disappeared. 

Dasaimon cried a bit, but not too much. Her sister would be back. Digimon don't die, they just come back refigured, and it would be nice to be an older siblings for a change. 

Sora put a reassuring hand on Dasaimon's back. "She is right, and then everything will be okay," Sora whimpered. The horse Digimon nodded. Sora then remembered about Matt and ran to him. "Matt, are you okay?" Sora asked, hugging him. Matt smiled, hugging Sora back. 

"I'm fine Sora, don't worry. Sorry to make you cry and worry," he apologized. Sora just nodded, happy to be embracing him. She looked into his face and saw he felt bad in the pool of blue eyes. Sora giggled a bit and blushed. 

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault," She said. Matt's smiled grew and he kissed Sora on the forehead. Sora blushed even more as she notice Matt turning red. "Matt..." 

"Sorry," he apologized again, but it didn't matter. Sora was happy that Matt seemed to like her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"It's alright. Now, we should get going before everyone starts to worry, okay?" Sora winked. Matt laughed a bit. 

"Alright, love." The two giggled and laughed as Dasaimon watched them. The Mistress of Love and the Master of Friendship have won, and she was happy for them both. She knew they would be together forever. 

Biyomon walked over to Gabumon and started to shake him. "Gabumon, get up," she called. Gabumon rolled over and waved his paw. 

"Not now, I found the lost Digi City and I'm about to be named a hero," Gabumon said. He was still asleep, and must have been having some great dream. Biyomon just sighed and tried to wake up her friend, thinking of a way to do it without the use of her attack. 

* * *

There, part 4 is now done, and the only thing left to do is the epilouge. ^^ Don't worry, for all you Sorato fans, the next one will be romantic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and all flames go to IndianBabeIII, especially since she blackmailed me to do this! -_- Anyway, if you want to see the epilouge soon, review, otherwise it won't be coming soon. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, Ja! (And Ja means 'see ya' or 'bye' in Japanese.) 


	5. Inori no Asa; Epilouge

Inori no Asa 

Epilouge 

By Shamanic Nuriko 

* * *

Sora walked through the forest that day. She was on her way to Primary Village. Sora didn't know why she was going, but she felt something attracting her there. Biyomon decided to come along too, wanting to see the little baby digimon. Sora smiled as the sun warmed her skin and made her feel like she was something special. She started to skip and dance around. 

Biyomon looked at her best friend in confusion. "Sora, what's the matter? Do you have a flea or something?" she asked. Sora stopped as her smiled grew, looking at her pink friend. 

"No, I'm just happy. Something inside me...tells me something great will happen! I think it has something to do with Osharemon and Dasaimon," Sora smile grew wider. Biyomon looked strangely at her friend, then smiled as wide as Sora had and began to skip with her. Such a carefree feeling was in the air, there was nothing to worry about now. 

The two females skipped closer to their place of destination. When they arrived, everything seemed to be merry. Elecmon was around, tending towards the young digimon, and coos and cries were wafting in the air. Biyomon and Sora began to look around, seeing the tiny digimon looking cute and innocent. Biyomon soon stopped, seeing a familiar digimon in the Primary Village. The bird digimon quickly ran to Sora, tugging at the yellow tanktop and pointing towards the digimon. 

Sora was shocked. The digimon, Dasaimon, was crying, looking inside a basket. The redhead took a few steps towards the mythical digimon, feeling sympathy and pain overtake her heart. "...Dasaimon?" 

Dasaimon looked at Sora, hot tears streaming from her eyes and towards the earth. "Oh, it is you, Mistress of Love. I thank you from the bottom of my heart," she said, bowing to Sora. Sora felt a bit embarrassed by this, and quickly took a peek in the basket. 

Inside, a small, white digimon was there. It looked like a marshmallow, but with a small horn on its head. Two, bright blue eyes shone from the baby digimon, curiosity filling its eyes more and more. The tiny digimon bounced up and down, repeating the same words, "Tsuno! Tsuno!" 

Dasaimon smile grew wider. "Because of you, Mistress of Love...Sora, my sister came back to me. Thank you so much," she cried. Dasaimon bent down and grabbing her sister with her teeth, placed the baby digimon on her back. Tsunomon jumped up and down, smiling. 

Sora went closer and patted Tsunomon on the head. It felt good to help out someone and see happy results in the end. Sora was close to tears, tears of joy just with all that has happened. She controlled herself though, making sure she wouldn't cry. Tsunomon opened her tiny mouth and spoke softly, "Thank you, Sora." 

Dasaimon gasped and sobbed even harder. "She said someone else than her name...all because of you, Sora. I think you!" she said again. Biyomon was waving at Tsunomon, and Sora felt a bit happier. 

One of her problems, the death of Osharemon, was gone, and it was replaced with the evil digimon's rebirth. One problem was solved, and there was one left to approach. 

"Dasaimon, I must be going. I'll see you both later! I know I will! Bye!" Sora said, heading towards the other digidestined, heading towards her other problem. Biyomon caught up with her friend, and she talked and talked. Sora listened, but not much. She nodded occasionally to make Biyomon know she was keeping everything in tact, but in truth, she wasn't. The problem she had to face...it was going to be tough. 

* * *

Sora finally arrived at the camp. She found Tai snoring, using a rock as a pillow and Agumon next to him. Izzy was typing up a storm as Tentomon watched in awe. Mimi was talking with Palmon, and two the chatted and gossiped as girls would. Joe was trying to get some of Gomamon's jokes, but failed. Tk was playing with tag with Patamon. Everyone seemed to be there...but where was Matt? 

Sora walked over to Mimi and tapped her shoulder. Mimi looked up and saw a concerned Sora. "Nice to see you again Sora." She looked around. "No prince in shining armor with his faithful digimon by his side?" she joked. Mimi giggled a bit, but Sora sighed. 

"That's the thing, I wanted to ask. Do you know where Matt is?" Sora blushed when she asked this. The root of the second problem was with Matt. On the good side, he was away from the others, but on the bad side, she didn't know where he was. He was probably playing his harmonica, with Gabumon as his only audience. 

"Matt went into that forest," Mimi answered, pointing straight ahead. Mimi's eyebrow went up as she added, "My hair is still brown. I won't see it pink anytime soon, will I?" 

Sora smirked. "Oh don't worry, it'll be pink soon. Thanks Mimi!" She shouted, running. Biyomon nodded and followed her partner to the same woods. 

Mimi giggled, "Palmon, when my hair turns pink and I get a green dress, we'll be twins!" The two began to laugh, knowing the results of what would happen. 

* * *

Sora waded her way through vines and roots from the dark forest. It looked more like a jungle than a forest, but that didn't cross the red-haired girl's mind. All she could think about the was beautiful illumination the moon created on the plants and lake. It all looked so romantic, like something from a movie. 

Biyomon walked along the side of her friend, admiring the view. It would be perfect, and she wanted to see her best friend find love. Sora needs happiness in her life, Biyomon thought. She always seems to caring of others and she wants to see other people happy, but she forgets her own happiness in return. Just this once, Biyomon planned, I'll be a little Cupidmon and make sure Sora is happy! It feels good to help friends out anyway! 

Biyomon flapped her wings and began to fly. She rose through the trees and called out to her partner, "Sora, I need to check on something, so you just go on, okay? See ya!" 

Sora was confused, but she knew Biyomon had a plan. Sora smiled and waved to her friend leaving. Once Biyomon was out of sight, Sora kept walking. Closer and closer to her love she went. It was now or never to tell her feelings, and it had to be now. 

* * *

Biyomon was flying above as a vulture would for food. Her eyes were on the lookout for Matt and Gabumon. If Sora was to have a special moment, she didn't need Gabumon to listen on. Biyomon had an idea to get the dog-like digimon out of the way. 

The pink bird squealed, seeing the two targets she needed. She began to fly down, and softly heard music from a harmonica. There's even music for Sora to enjoy, flashed through Biyomon's mind as she landed in front of the two. 

The music stopped and two sets of eyes were focused on the digimon in front of them. Her pink feathers stood out from the darkness, and so did her personality. "Hi! I know this is sudden, but I need Gabumon to come with me. There is this...um...Temple of Gabumons and there's a treasure there!" Biymon lied. This was the best way to get Gabumon out of the way, if there was treasure and some adventure involved. 

"Really? Lets get going then! Show me the way Biyomon!" Gabumon yelled, grabbing Biyomon's wing and dragging her along. Now Matt was alone, and Biyomon's plan was going into action. Now, it just needed one more thing to make the plan complete...Sora. 

* * *

Sora was getting closer to Matt. The moon was now hidden in the clouds, so she had to go on by her senses. She could hear the soft melody of an instrument wafting through the air. It had to be Matt. Sora contain herself anymore and ran. She needed to see what he meant by that kiss on her forehead, and calling her 'love.' Maybe her dream was coming true...or maybe it was for pity. 

Still wandering in her thoughts, Sora tripped on one of the roots. What a way to mess things up, or make things better. The carrier of love heard the music stop and felt something. There was no cold dirt under her, but rather warm around supporting her. 

"You okay?" asked a voice. 

It was him..."Thanks, Matt," Sora let out softly and brushed some extra soil from her knees. Matt let her go and Sora looked into his eyes. Those blue, heavenly swirls were making her go weak. She wanted to just let it out now her feelings, her love for the lone wolf. 

"Sora, you sure you okay? You look a bit spaced out," he said. His voice started to sound caring. This had to be a clue that he liked her. 

Sora blushed. "I'm fine, but I was wondering about how when I saved you, you gave me a kiss on the forehead and called me love," she blurted. Oh no. She didn't mean for it to come out like that, but she was too nervous to think. 

A blush was growing bigger and bigger on Matt's face as he tried to cover for it. "Well, it was for...er..." Nothing could be thought of. He sighed, knowing the truth had to come out, as the moon came out from the fluffy clouds. "I did all that because...I love you." 

Sora and Matt could now see each others' faces clearly. Sora's ruby eyes were like jewels as they filled with tears. "You...love me?" She whispered. His eyes spoke of the truth. Those clear, blue pools were all she could see as she hugged him, crying onto his shoulder. "I love you too, Matt." 

The two hugged, the moonlight making them seem as if it was a painting. The two were in each others' arms for what seemed to be an eternity. Love and Friendship didn't care though. The two, still glittering like two stars in the sky, kissed. There was no need for a mourning of prayer for all that has happened. It was like a miracle...and it seemed that Mimi would have to dye her hair pink now. 

* * *

This is it! The end! Sorry it came out so late. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Maybe if I get enough requests, I'll do a sequel, but I dunno. Also, Sora, you better have liked this! Now, for some translations. 

_Inori no Asa_ - Mourning of Prayer 

_Oshare_ - Fashionable (Leather and animal prints were in fashion when this was written) 

_Dasai_ - Out of fashion 

_Tsuno_ - Horn 

There we go. Remember, any flames, send to IndianBabeIII. Sora may not care though, now that she got her requested fic. ^^ Anyway, I don't own Digimon, if I did...I'd be swimming in money, and all I'm swimming in now is snow. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Ja! 


End file.
